A hacker may identify a vulnerability (e.g., a coding weakness, a security weakness, etc.) in an application, a program, a network, a system, or the like. The hacker may attempt to exploit the vulnerability (e.g., by embedding malicious content, by obtaining private information, etc.) after the weakness has been identified.